Maybe Tomorrow (SS501 Fanfiction)
by aisherry88
Summary: "Apa? Mumi? Apa itu tadi benar-benar manusia yang dimumifakiskan?" Ji Ho bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati.


**Green Tree Labroratory, Seoul, 2122**

Satu-satunya pemandangan yang paling alami di tempat itu adalah sebuah pohon besar dengan mahkota dan batang pohon yang mencuat di beberapa sisinya tertutupi daun-daun hijau lebat yang sesekali bergoyang ditiup angin. Pohon itu salah satu alasan kenapa tempat itu dinamakan dengan Green Tree. Pohon itu sudah ada di sana sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, melewati perubahan jaman di sekelilingnya, hingga sampailah pada saat sekarang. Di mana semua tempat sudah menjadi area teknologi, saat semua hal bisa dikerjakan dengan bantuan teknologi canggih hasil tangan manusia. Green Tree sendiri adalah salah satu dari beberapa tempat di dunia ini yang mewadahi para ilmuwan muda untuk belajar menjadi ilmuwan yang sesungguhnya. Ini tahun 2122, semua orang bisa menjadi ilmuwan. Dan bahkan, kata-kata ilmuwan sudah tidak asing lagi bagi hampir seluruh orang di dunia. Science menjadi hal yang wajib untuk dipelajari.

Seorang yeoja dengan penampilan sederhana keluar dari airmobile-nya yang terparkir dengan mulus di halaman depan Green Tree Labroratory. Yeoja berparas campuran antara ras Asia Timur dan Melayu itu merapikan kemejanya sesaat setelah turun dari airmobile-nya.

"Semoga berhasil hari ini, Ai-chan..."

Yeoja itu merunduk dan melongok ke dalam airmobile-nya, melihat tajam ke arah James, cyber pengasuhnya, yang melihatnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Oh, ayolah... Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu lagi... Kim Ji Ho~!" sahut yeoja itu dengan nada setengah kesal. James, cyber pengasuh yang sudah menemaninya sejak kecil itu, hanya tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata yeoja itu.

"Ibumu juga memanggilmu begitu..." kata James.

"Tapi aku tidak suka..." protes yeoja itu keras kepala.

"Cepat masuk, atau kau akan dihukum nanti. Ilmuwan tidak boleh datang terlambat. Kau akan bertemu dengan Young Saeng di dalam. Kau sedang tidak gugup 'kan? Aku harap kau dapat segera menyesuaikan diri. Karena di sana kau akan bertemu dengan orang-orang baru. Green Tree tidak seperti laboratorium yang ada di Indonesia. Di sini basisnya internasional, jadi kau akan bertemu dengan orang-orang dari berbagai negara..." kata James panjang lebar. Yeoja itu menatap cyber itu dengan tidak sabar. James adalah cyber tipe HMN91, yang paling bagus kualitasnya, hampir menyerupai manusia asli. Dia berasal dari Inggris. Potongannya seperti pelayan kerajaan Inggris setengah baya yang super disiplin dengan aksen orang Inggris yang kental. Dia bisa mengucapkan kalimat dengan berbagai bahasa di dunia ini, kecuali bahasa tradisional.

"Aku tahu..." sahut Kim Ji Ho.

"Dan satu lagi, Ai-chan... Kau harus baik-baik dengan Young Saeng. Bagaimanapun juga dia kakak sepupumu, dan kita menumpang tinggal di rumahnya.."

"Hanya untuk sementara.." sela Ji Ho.

"Tapi kau tetap harus menjalin hubungan baik dengannya.." sergah James.

"Aku sudah terlambat..." Ji Ho protes.

"Baiklah, selamat bekerja, Ai-chan..." kata James seraya menutup jendela airmobile secara otomatis lewat perangkat komputer mini di depannya.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu~!" seru Ji Ho kesal. Tapi James hanya melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum ke arahnya, tanpa menggubrisnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, airmobile itu langsung melayang dan terbang meninggalkannya begitu dia berdiri menjauh dari benda itu.

Kim Ji Ho, menatap bangunan serba putih di hadapannya dengan ragu-ragu. Perutnya mulas mengingat dia akan memulai sesuatu di tempat yang sama sekali asing baginya begini. Ini gara-gara ibunya yang memaksanya untuk pindah ke sini. Dibanding yang lain, Green Tree adalah salah satu yang terbaik. Ji Ho menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki bangunan dengan cat putih bersih itu dengan perasaan yang sulit diartikan.

**Ai **

Aku setengah berlari saat melewati lorong panjang denga dinding bercat putih bersih di kanan kirinya, yang membawaku menuju ke ruanganku. Aku baru saja bertanya pada petugas kebersihan yang ada di bawah, dan dia bilang kalau ruangan tempatku bereksperimen adalah di lantai dua. Aku baru saja naik lift dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mengenakan baju putih khas laboratorium berjalan melewatiku. Banyak orang-orang berpenampilan seperti itu di sini. Apa aku juga harus mengenakan pakaian seperti itu? Dulu saat aku belajar di Indonesia, pakaian putih seperti itu hampir tidak pernah aku pakai. Tapi saat melihat banyak orang berpakaian seperti itu, aku rasa aku juga akan mengenakan yang seperti itu di sini.

Oh, apa itu ruangannya? Aku melihat sebuah pintu ganda yang tertutup rapat dari dalam. Orang-orang yang aku temui tadi bilang, ruangan ini adalah ruangan milik Profesor Chen. Dan kemarin, pihak laboratorium pusat juga bilang, aku akan belajar dasar-dasar eksperimen tingkat lanjut di bawah bimbingan Profesor Chen di sini. Apa ini ruangannya? Apa aku sudah terlambat? Oh~!

Aku melihat seorang namja yang berjalan ke arah pintu itu dari arah berlawanan denganku. Aku setengah berlari mengejarnya.

"Oh, oh... Maaf.." kataku, sebelum namja itu menyentuh kenop pintu.

Namja itu menatapku dengan pandangan tajam. Oh, bagaimana aku memanggilnya? Namja ini kelihatan seperti seseorang berumur 30 tahun, atau mungkin di atasnya.

"Ahjussi.. Maaf, apa ini benar ruangan profesor Chen?" tanyaku dengan sopan.

Namja itu menatapku sesaat. Garis wajahnya yang tegas serta mata tajam yang menatapku dengan pandangan dingin itu, mau tidak mau membuatku salah tingkah juga.

"Ne..." jawabnya singkat. Suaranya dalam dan parau. Ya ampun.. Apa aku salah?

Namja itu membuka pintu di depannya dan mempersilakanku masuk dengan gerakan isyarat kepalanya. Dia mengedikkan kepalanya sedikit, mempersilakanku masuk lebih dulu. Aku hanya mengangguk dalam diam, masih sedikit bingung, dan masuk ke ruangan itu dengan sikap kikuk.

Aku terdiam begitu memasuki ruangan itu. Ada beberapa orang yang sedang menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanya di balik meja mereka dan hasil pekerjaan mereka. Ada delapan meja di ruangan itu, dan hampir semuanya penuh, kecuali satu meja di ujung ruangan yang sama sekali bersih dari barang-barang eksperimen, seperti meja di sekitarnya. Aku memandang sekeliling ruangan, yang kini menatapku dalam diam. Beberapa dari mereka hanya menatapku sekilas sambil lalu dan kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan di depannya. Tapi ada dua-tiga orang yang masih terus menatapku, seolah menungguku untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Namja yang aku temui di luar ruangan tadi berjalan melewatiku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, dan dia duduk di salah satu meja di ruangan itu. Apa? Jadi, dia juga sala satu peserta? Aku terkesiap untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu, Nona?" sebuah suara rendah tiba-tiba mengagetkanku.

Aku agak terlonjak dan menoleh ke arah suara. Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi berjalan ke arahku dengan sikap angkuh. Matanya menatapku dengan penuh tanya dari balik kacamatanya.

"Oh..." aku tidak segera menjawab. Aku rasa namja ini tadi duduk di meja paling depan 'kan? Apa dia Profesor Chen? Aku sudah membayangkan kalau Profesor Chen adalah seorang laki-laki tua dengan rambut yang sudah memutih dan mempunyai senyum kebapakan, bukan seorang namja berumur sekitar 30 tahun yang menatapku dengan pandangan tidak ramah seperti ini.

"Anda Profesor Chen?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Apa aku kelihatan setua itu?" sahut namja di depanku dengan ketus.

"Eh?" aku menatapnya bingung.

"Profesor sedang berhalangan untuk hadir. Jadi aku yang menggantikan tugasnya hari ini. Omong-omong, apa kau peserta baru itu?" namja itu masih menatapku dengan pandangan tidak ramah.

"Ne..." sahutku pendek.

Namja itu terdiam, hanya mengamatiku untuk sesaat.

"Baiklah. Di sana tempat dudukmu... Kau bisa mulai bekerja hari ini," kata namja itu seraya menunjuk meja kosong yang ada di ujung ruangan. Aku sudah menduga dari awal kalau itu memang akan jadi tempat dudukku.

Aku berjalan melewati beberapa orang yang sekarang sudah tidak memperhatikanku lagi dengan pandangan penuh ingin tahu sekarang. Mereka sudah mulai sibuk dengan eksperimennya masing-masing. Botol-botol bening berbentuk lonjong berisi cairan-cairan kimia mengisi meja mereka. Ada beberapa yang sedang sibuk membedah tubuh hewan di meja mereka. Aku lalu duduk di mejaku. Mejaku letaknya agak menjauh dari meja yang lain. Dan aku lihat, namja yang aku temui di depan ruangan tadi duduk di meja tak jauh dari tempatku.

"Jogiyo.. Aku minta maaf sudah memanggilmu ahjussi tadi..." kataku pelan pada namja itu. Namja itu hanya tersenyum sambil terus melakukan pekerjaannya tanpa melihat ke arahku. Aku angkat bahu acuh seraya duduk di kursiku sambil menatap sekeliling ruangan dengan bingung. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku bahkan tidak punya satupun bahan untuk aku kerjakan.

Namja tinggi berkacamata yang berwajah tidak ramah itu berjalan ke arahku sambil memabwa sebuah catatan di tangannya.

"Ashihara Ai. Baru lulus uji level 2 di bidang alkemis. Benarkah?" namja itu menatapku dengan pandangan mencela. Ishh, menyebalkan sekali.

"Ne. Tapi saya harap Anda memanggilku dengan nama Kim Ji Ho. Sudah ada di identitasku 'kan?" kataku.

"Tapi yang tertera di sini nama Ashihara Ai. Dan foto yang terpampang di sini jelas-jelas fotomu. Aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama yang ada di sini. Ikut aku," namja itu berkata tanpa melihat ke arahku dan langsung berbalik. Aku ternganga untuk beberapa saat. Tapi dengan sigap aku segera mengikuti langkah namja itu, yang berjalan dengan terburu di depanku.

Aku mengikuti namja itu keluar dari ruangan tanpa bicara apa-apa. Namja itu juga hanya diam saja, jadi aku juga diam. Yang harus aku lakukan saat ini adalah diam saja dan mengikuti apa yang dia perintahkan. Ini adalah hari pertamaku di sini, jadi aku tidak boleh terlalu banyak protes. Meskipun apa yang sudah dilakukan namja ini sejak awal aku memasuki ruangan tadi, membuatku jadi tidak menaruh rasa simpati padanya. Tapi di sinilah aku sekarang. Aku tidak peduli siapa namja ini. Aku ikuti perintahnya, dan semuanya beres.

Namja itu berjalan mendahuluiku dan memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan pintu transparan di ujung lorong. Ruangan ini agak gelap dan dipenuhi dengan rak-rak dari besi yang berisi cairan-cairan berwarna warni yang ditaruh di dalam kotak-kotak transparan. Aku menatap sekeliling dan melihat beberapa cairan kimia yang dibekukan dalam sebuah tabung besar di salah satu sisi ruangan. Karena bentuknya sangat menarik perhatian, aku menghampiri tabung itu. Aku baru melihat yang seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa cairan-cairan ini begitu menarik perhatianku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" sebuah suara rendah dan dalam mengagetkanku dari belakang. Aku hampir terlonjak kaget kalau saja aku tidak bisa segera menguasai keadaan.

Aku menoleh dan melihat namja bertubuh tinggi itu sudah menatapku dengan tidak sabar. Di tangannya ada kardus berisi kotak-kotak berisi cairan dan beberapa botol-botol bening yang masih kosong.

"Bawa ini. Dan segera selesaikan pekerjaanmu. Aku akan mengatakan apa yang harus kau lakukan di ruangan nanti... Ini," namja itu menyerahkan kardus itu kepadaku dengan sedikit keras. Aku memegangi kardus itu dengan susah payah. Aku bahkan hampir menjatuhkan kardus itu kalau tanganku tidak segera tanggap untuk memegangi bagian bawah kardus itu. Cih~! Aku menatap punggung namja yang sekarang sudah berdiri membelakangiku itu dengan luar biasa kesal. Apa dia tidak sadar ada seorang yeoja yang sedang susah payah membawa barang seberat ini di tangannya? Namja macam apa dia?

Saat dia berjalan menuju pintu, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan seorang yeoja masuk. Yeoja berwajah dingin dengan kacamata yang membingkai di wajahnya berjalan melewati kami. Dia juga sedang membawa kardus di tangannya. Kardus itu lebih kecil dari punyaku, dan ada sebuah nama yang tertera di sisi luarnya. Aku membacanya dengan susah payah. Hwang Va Ni. Tapi yeoja itu hanya menatapku dingin saat mata kami bertatapan satu sama lain. Aku bahkan ragu kalau tadi dia sedang menatapku.

"Apa kau tidak bisa lebih cepat sedikit?" suara namja di luar ruangan kedengaran sudah tidak sabar.

"Ne. Ne..." sahutku buru-buru, seraya keluar ruangan itu dengan langkah cepat.

**Young Saeng**

Aku keluar dari airmobile-ku dan langsung disambut oleh Chic, robot anjing buatanku yang langsung menyalak dengan riang. Chic adalah robot pertama yang aku rakit saat umurku 14 tahun, dan aku hadiahkan untuk kado ulang tahunku sendiri. Setiap tahunnya aku harus mengganti suku cadangnya agar dia tetap bisa menjadi robot anjing yang akan menemaniku sampai kapanpun. Chic segera mengusapkan kepalanya dengan manja di kakiku yang baru saja turun dari airmobile.

"Kau sudah makan? Michelle sudah memberimu makan?" tanyaku pada Chic.

Robot anjing itu menyalak dengan keras. Itu artinya dia sudah kenyang dan sekarang merasa senang aku sudah datang. Meskipun kebanyakan robot tidak memiliki perasaan dan bekerja karena perintah mesin, tapi Chic berbeda. Aku memberinya sensor khusus di hidung dan matanya agar bisa mengenaliku. Dan selama bertahun-tahun bersamanya, Chic sudah benar-benar seperti anjing peliharaan yang asli. Yang aku suka dari Chic adalah, dia tidak pernah menghasilkan kotoran, karena makannya hanya dari program hologram di sistem komputernya. Jadi, aku tidak perlu repot-repot membersikan kotorannya.

Chic berlarian dengan lincah di sekitar kakiku saat aku berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Cyber yeoja bernama Michelle yang sudah menjadi pelayan di rumah ini selama bertahun-tahun menyambutku dengan sopan.

"Welcome home, Young Saeng ssi.." katanya lembut seraya membungkukkan setengah badannya. Cyber yeoja berwajah keibuan itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Apa yeoja itu sudah pulang?" tanyaku pada Michelle.

"Apa yang Anda maksud adik sepupu Anda dan cyber-nya yang super cerewet itu?" tanya Michelle. Aku mengangguk.

"Sudah. Sesaat sebelum Anda pulang tadi.." jawab Michelle.

"Oh..." kataku singkat seraya mengangguk.

"Tuan, Anda mau makan apa untuk makan malam ini?" tanya Michelle.

"Mm, tidak perlu. Aku akan makan malam di luar. Kau siapkan saja untuk yeoja itu dan cyber-nya..." kataku seraya berjalan menuju kamarku. Chic masih mengikutiku dan sekarang berjalan semakin lincah. Apa dia tahu arti kata "makan di luar"? Dia pikir aku akan mengajaknya?

"Kau tidur saja di dalam. Mengerti?" aku berkata pada Chic sesampainya di kamar. Chic memiringkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan pandangan memelas.

"Aku akan pergi dengan Allison. Hanya sebentar. Tidak lama..." kataku.

Aku mulai duduk di atas meja komputerku yang lebar dan aku biarkan terus menyala. Jadi aku bisa mengecek apa yang terjadi setiap saat. Aku menghidupkan komputer dan mulai mengetik beberapa kode. Butuh beberapa saat sebelum semuanya berubah.

Layar besar di komputerku mulai menampilkan sebuah pemandangan berbeda dari sebelumnya, sebelum akhirnya wajah seorang yeoja berparas Asia Timur mulai tampak di layar komputer.

"Oppa~! Akhirnya, sudah lama sekali..." kata yeoja itu dengan manja.

"Ne. Maaf, aku sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini.." kataku.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali, dan aku pikir kau sudah benar-benar menghilangkan programku," kata yeoja itu. Dia Allison. Aku memanggilnya Al. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menamainya. Yang jelas, yeoja ini adalah teman virtualku selama bertahun-tahun ini. Aku yang menciptakannya sendiri. Yah, untuk obat kesendirianku setelah orangtuaku tidak ada. Aku pikir, teman virtual jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada memiliki teman asli di dunia nyata. Aku tidak akan disakiti. Wajah Al yang mirip dengan wajah ibuku saat masih muda benar-benar bisa menjadi obat kesendirianku. Seandainya aku bisa menciptakan cyber sepertinya. Tapi aku belum memiliki ijin untuk membuat cyber sendiri sebelum lulus ujian tahap 6.

"Jadi, akan ke mana kita malam ini?" tanya Allison.

"Bagaimana kalau restoran di Perancis?" usulku.

Al kelihatan sedikit berpikir untuk sesaat. Lalu kemudian dia menatapku dengan riang.

"Baiklah," katanya kemudian.

Aku tersenyum dan segera mengetik sesuatu di program komputerku. Ini salah satu kelebihan program virtual lain di komputer, aku bisa pergi ke mana saja dan makan di mana saja yang aku mau. Ada program virtual di mana kau bisa menentukan akan makan di mana, dan pesan makanan apa. Ruangan di kamarmu akan menyesuaikan dengan tempat itu, dan makanan yang kau pesan juga akan tersedia begitu saja setelah kau memesannya. Tagihannya akan dialamatkan ke rumahmu keesokan harinya.

Sebelum ruangan dalam kamar ini berubah, aku melihat Chic sudah mendengkur dengan keras di kursi di dekatku.

**Jung Min**

"PRANG!"

Aku menghela napas panjang dan lelah. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu ini aku mendengar suara seperti itu sejak yeoja asing itu bergabung di kelas ini. Aku mencoba untuk tidak menggubrisnya. Ini sudah botol kedua yang dia pecahkan hari ini. Apa yang sudah dilakukan yeoja itu sedari tadi? Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat Profesor Chen berjalan dengan sikap santai ke arah meja tempat yeoja itu duduk.

"Maafkan aku, Profesor..." aku mendengar suara yeoja itu pelan dan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ai ssi. Kau sudah berusaha dengan keras..." kata Profesor Chen lembut. Selalu seperti itu. Profesor selalu bicara dengan nada lembut, makanya kelas ini selalu tertinggal di antara kelas yang lain. Profesor seharusnya lebih tegas lagi dalam hal ini.

"Jung Min ssi.. Tolong kau bantu Ai ssi untuk mengambil cairan dan botol-botol yang dia perlukan lagi di gudang," aku mendengar Profesor Chen memanggilku. Aku menghela napas. Sudah aku duga, aku akan berurusan dengan yeoja itu lebih lama. Awalnya aku senang-senang saja menjadi penanggung jawab di kelas ini. Tapi semenjak yeoja itu datang, aku mempertaruhkan apapun untuk melepaskan jabatanku ini. Sekarang, ilmuwan mana yang hampir memecahkan semua botol percobaannya karena kecerobohannya? Ilmuwan mana yang sering datang terlambat saat kelas sudah mulai sejak setengah jam yang lalu? Aku baru melihat ada ilmuwan seperti yeoja itu di dunia ini.

Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan ke meja Ashihara Ai. Yeoja itu tidak menatapku. Bahkan ada kesan kalau dia sedang berusaha menghindari tatapanku. Tentu saja. Dia seharusnya tahu diri karena sudah merepotkanku hampir setiap hari semenjak dia bergabung di kelas ini.

Aku melihat Ai sedang membersihkan mejanya dan pecahan botol yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Dia terus menunduk sampai semua bekas kecerobohannya itu bersih.

"Bawa barang yang rusak itu sekalian," perintahku.

Ai tidak menjawab. Dia hanya membereskan barang-barangnya dan mengikutiku berjalan keluar ruangan. Selama perjalanan ke dalam gudang, tidak ada yang bicara di antara kami. Aku juga malas memulai pembicaraan dengannya. Aku melakukannya agar dia lebih disiplin lagi setelah ini. Yang benar saja. Sudah berapa kali percobaanku tertunda gara-gara sibuk membantunya melakukan eksperimen?

Aku memasuki gudang yang terletak di pojok ruangan, dan segera berjalan ke arah rak berisi cairan serupa yang baru saja ditumpahkan yeoja itu. Aku sedang sibuk memilih beberapa botol berisi cairan kimia dan meletakannya di dalam kardus kecil yang aku bawa dan tidak memperhatikan sekelilingku. Aku tidak memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan yeoja itu sampai aku mendengarnya terpekik kaget dan sesaat kemudian aku mendengar dan sesuatu yang bergeser dan akhirnya bunyi barang pecah belah yang terjatuh ke lantai. Apa lagi ini?

"Ya~!" gertakku kesal. Yeoja itu merapat di salah satu dinding dan pandangannya menatap lurus ke arah sesuatu yang - baru aku sadari – beberapa saat yang lalu tidak ada di sana. Sebuah tabung pembeku mencuat dari balik dinding dekat dengan tabung beku berisi cairan kimia di salah sisi ruangan. Dan aku bisa melihatnya sekarang. Tabung pembeku dengan pintu transparan yang mengelilinginya. Aku mencelos. Ada sesuatu di dalam sana. Sesuatu yang beku. Yang mirip dengan... manusia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku menggeram pelan pada Ai yang balas menatapku dengan pandang ketakutan. Dia menggeleng cepat-cepat.

"Aku... Aku hanya... Aku tidak sengaja memencet.. Aku tidak tahu kalau itu tombol. Jadi, aku pencet saja.. Dan, tahu-tahu... Itu.." Ai menunjuk pada sesuatu berbentuk bintang kecil di dekat tabung pembeku itu, yang letaknya tersembunyi dan ditutupi dengan kardus-kardus besar. Sepertinya memang sengaja ditutupi.

Aku memencet tombol itu dengan terburu, sebelum ada orang lain yang tahu apa yang terjadi di sini. Tabung pembeku itu mundur dengan pelan dan masuk ke dalam dinding. Lalu sebuah rak berisi cairan bergeser menutupi dinding itu dengan bunyi berisik yang mengganggu. Aku menunggu beberapa saat sebelum semuanya kembali normal. Dinding itu sudah kembali seperti tadi. Aku memandang berkeliling. Tidak ada yang melihatnya 'kan?

Aku menoleh dengan kesal ke arah Ai yang masih menatap dinding itu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Jangan mengatakan ini pada siapapun. Mengerti? Kita kembali.." aku menarik tangan yeoja itu dengan keras. Ai sepertinya baru menyadari kalau semuanya sudah kembali normal. Karena dia langsung menarik tangannya dan berjalan dalam diam di belakangku.

Berbagai pertanyaan tiba-tiba muncul di benakku. Aku tidak pernah tahu di ruangan itu ada mumi yang tersembunyi. Perasaanku juga masih bergejolak dengan hebat saat ini. Makhluk yang ada dalam tabung tadi. Apa dia manusia? Atau hanya cyber? Aku melihatnya. Bentuk badannya yang atletis dan wajahnya yang terpahat dengan sempurna. Aku meragukannya. Tapi, kenapa mumi itu disembunyikan di sana? Berbagai pertanyaan terus berdentum-dentum di dalam kepalaku sampai aku kembali ke ruangan eksperimen. Dan selama sisa jam eksperimen, antara aku maupun Ashihara Ai tidak ada yang banyak bicara.


End file.
